


Fic Requests/Fills [Currently Open To: Fluffy/Humorous Kissing Fic Prompts]

by thewindowsshutdownnoise



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewindowsshutdownnoise/pseuds/thewindowsshutdownnoise
Summary: Eyyy, I've been occasionally posting on Tumblr about opening up fic requests and kind of just ... forgot it'd probably be way more productive to make a place for that here, too. SO. This'll be where y'all can comment with fic requests/prompts, assuming I've opened them up.





	Fic Requests/Fills [Currently Open To: Fluffy/Humorous Kissing Fic Prompts]

Aaaand, just going to unashamedly copy/paste the current Tumblr fic request post, here. 

 

**Hey, so recent events have made me extra aware of how much I avoid writing kissing.**

And by “recent events” I mean both the most recent Economics fic and also how I’ve been failing to write kissing fic for @thegreatyin ever since that post about Error/Ink kissing in the anti-Void happened, so.

**FIC PROMPTS ARE OPEN RIGHT NOW. SPECIFICALLY KISSING FIC PROMPTS CAUSE IT TURNS OUT I GOT NOTHING ON THIS ONE AND IT’S STARTING TO MAKE ME MAD.**

Again, heavy preference is gonna go to prompts that include Ink, Error, or Fresh in literally any combination because its … me. And it’s gotta be at least vaguely comedic or fluffy, sorry, real life’s got me wanting No Angst Ever, right now. Other than that **go wild.**

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, the first Edgy McFucker to come at me with an angst prompt, right now, smh.


End file.
